poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Series
Join Simba, the Lion King, his friends Timon and Pumbaa, his beloved Lion Queen Nala and their whole Jungle Adventure Crew as they go out on an adventure outside Disney and the Pride Lands where they will meet new friends, battle against old and new enemies, bring enemies to justice, and saving the world at the same time. List of Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures: *The Jungle Book *Tarzan *Brother Bear *101 Dalmatians *Aladdin *Mulan *Kung Fu Panda *A Goofy Movie *The Legend of Tarzan: The Poisoned River *Beauty and the Beast *Scooby-Doo *Foster's Home of Imaginary Friends: House of Bloo *The Tigger Movie *Kirby: Halloween Special *Sesame Street Present: Follow That Bird *101 Dalmations II: Patch's London Adventure *Foster's Home of Imaginary Friends: Halloween Special *Monsters vs. Aliens *Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Good Wilt Hunting *The Wild *Scooby Doo 2: Monster's Unleashed *The Princess and the Frog *The Swan Princess *Sleeping Beauty *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Dumbo *Alice in Wonderland *Home on the Range *Lilo and Stitch *The Emperor's New Groove *Tarzan and Jane *The Great Mouse Detactive *Tarzan 2 *The Return of Jafar *Robin Hood *The Fox and the Hound *DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp *Aladdin and the King of Theives *Hercules *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie *The Little Mermaid *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventures Begins *Lady and the Tramp *The Jungle Book 2 *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Series *The King and I *Quest for Camelot *An Extremely Goofy Movie *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year *The Brave Little Toaster *Brother Bear 2 Upcoming Projects: *Ice Age *Hoodwinked *Horton Hears a Who! *How To Train Your Dragon *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *Bolt *Noah's Ark *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Up *Balto *All Dogs Go to Heaven *Rock-a-Doodle *The Pebble and the Penguin *Oliver & Company *Pinocchio *Cats Don't Dance *The Rescuers *The Swan Princess II: Escape From Castle Mountain *The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure *The Flintstones *Osmosis Jones (requested by BrerJake90) *The Princess Diaries (requested by DisneyDaniel93) *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *Robots *Open Season *A Bugs Life *Monsters Inc. *WALL-E *Lion of Oz *Kung Fu Panda Holiday *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *The Aristocats *Fantasmic! (Walt Disney World version) (Note: King Julien, Maurice, and Mort will be absent in this film because they were in the Walt Disney World version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!) *The Rescuers Down Under (requested by Yru17) *Mulan II (requested by Yru17) *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (requested by Yru17) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Treasure Planet *Bambi (originally requested by Yru17 as a single Lion King crossover, but now a SpongeBob SquarePants/Lion King mixed crossover film, including Bambi II, made by both Scroopfan3212311 and LionKingRulezAgain1) *Animals United *Mary Poppins *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Rio *Epic Mickey *Piglet's Big Movie (made by DisneyDaniel93, requested by LionKingRulezAgain1) *An American Tail (made by DisneyDaniel93, requested by LionKingRulezAgain1) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue *The Incredibles *The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring *Cars *George of the Jungle *George of the Jungle 2 *Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge (requested by Yru17, a prequel to Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (requested by Yru17, a midquel to The Fox and the Hound) *The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement *Muppets from Space *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Brave *Wreck-It-Ralph *Winnie the Pooh ABC's (requested by Yru17) *Winnie the Pooh 123's (requested by Yru17) *Kronk's New Groove (made by RatiganRules) *A Day at Disneyland (made by RatiganRules) *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (made by RatiganRules and requested by Yru17, another prequel to Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *101 Dalmations II: Patch's London Adventure (Remake made by LionKingRulez) *Monsters Unversity (an upcoming prequel to Monsters, Inc.) Category:LionKingRulezAgain1 Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki